


Miel

by Zarigueya



Series: Jack l o v e s a monster [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Recall, kind of body horror(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/pseuds/Zarigueya
Summary: Lately, everytime Jack gets closer, he melts -literally- into something viscous, thick as honey.





	Miel

Gabriel wouldn’t admit it, but the first time Jack touched him, it made his skin burn. It wasn’t even a kiss, just his fingertips running down his forearm, feather light, gentle, _loving_. It rocked his world, made his knees weak and his body melt on Jack’s arms.

 

After Zurich, the fall, and Gabriel transformation into frankenstein’s monster, he believed he wouldn’t feel Jack’s hands on him never again. During sleepless nights he craved his touch more than anything, even after he entered a downward spiral of madness. Jack’s memory haunted him on his dreams; the memory of his hands, his lips, his eyes.

 

The same eyes that now look at him under pale bushy eyelashes.

 

“Does it hurts?” Jack asks, his voice huskier than the one on his memories. Makes sense, he is older. Silver-haired, crow’s feet appearing on the corner of his eyes when he winks, a smile pulling from his chapped lips. _Old man_.

 

“No.” Gabriel breaths, sitting on his lap as Jack’s left hand rests on his waits, keeping him close. They are on Gabriel’s old bunk bed, lights off, door closed, hiding from the world. A monster and a soldier, holding each other as if they were young lovers.

 

“No?”

 

“It doesn’t.” Gabriel adds. “And even if it did, I don’t mind.” He finishes, thinking how badly he wants his hands everywhere.

 

Jack arches his eyebrows, a silent prayer that make Gabriel purse his lips, and close his eyes when he kisses him. He shudders, pants, whimpers when Jack dares to use his _tongue_ , warthm pooling on his stomach. “ _No, no…”_

 

It happens, just like before.

 

At first, he would vape into back smoke, unable to keep his form everytime Jack got closer with rough hands itching to touch. Angela said it was understandable; wasn’t he mad before? Hurt after finding out Jack was alive and he dared to fake his own death? Of course he was. However, after a cure for his condition was offered to him and he decided to come back, they met again. The first days, he used to fume, dissolve into the thin air when Jack dared to look at him. He spent his days on the base ghosting through the hallways, if not spending his nights locked on a security cell --an idea of his own--.

 

Didn’t took long for Gabriel to forgive him, to face his past, his feelings. They came up together after a couple of months, a bit older, wiser. The flesh is weak, they said. In Gabriel’s case, even weaker.

 

Lately, everytime Jack gets closer, he melts --literally-- into something viscous, thick as honey. In those moments he can’t have Jack near, he physically can’t. Disgusted by his own nature, Gabriel tries pulls away, stopped by an arm closed around his waist refusing to let go.  

 

Jack kisses him long and hard as the sunkissed skin of his face melts into a gold viscous substance, pouring over his clothes. He sink his hands on the silver locks of hair and Jack bits down his lip, making Gabriel moan loud. When they part, a thin thread of saliva linking their mouths, Jack takes in the image of his face melting, his skin flushed. The soldier smiles and whispers on his ear:

 

“You are so sweet.”

 

Gabriel thinks is easy to melt when you face the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
